


Un halloween para Sasuke Uchiha

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Halloween, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, bromas pesadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Naruto siempre había sido un bromista, el gamberro de la clase y, sin embargo, sentía cierta admiración por la persona más seria de todas. Sasuke, que siempre ha sentido una atracción especial hacia ese bromista, intenta acercarse a él en una fiesta a la que no quería asistir, sin embargo... en esa fiesta perderá algo más que su coraza...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	Un halloween para Sasuke Uchiha

¡No podía dejar de mirarle! Ese chico siempre había sido un bicho raro o quizá... sólo era un estudiante modelo. Naruto no entendía cómo todo el mundo se fijaba en él. Las chicas se morían por que él les mirase una única vez, intentaban atraer su mirada sin conseguirlo, porque Sasuke Uchiha sólo tenía ojos para sus libros y sus estudios.

Le observó pasar la página, siguiendo la lectura en el libro de lo que el profesor trataba de explicar. ¡No lo entendía! Había algo en ese chico que le atraía demasiado y captaba su mirada, sin embargo, él sólo sería el bromista de la clase, al que las chicas odiaban, con el que se metían por ser inútil en temas escolares. Echó la silla hacia atrás y apoyó el respaldo contra la mesa a su espalda, manteniendo el bolígrafo entre sus labios, mordiéndolo ligeramente, con las manos tras su nuca y observando de reojo a ese moreno a un par de mesas de distancia de su lado.

\- He pensado en algo que pueda asustar a Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió su compañero de la mesa de atrás susurrándole en el oído.

\- ¿En serio hay algo que pueda asustar a ese empollón? – dijo con seriedad Naruto, sin perder de vista a Sasuke.

\- Algo tiene que haber.

\- De todas formas da igual, no irá a la fiesta. Nunca va a las fiestas escolares y menos a Halloween. Creo que odia este día.

\- Su madre siempre trabaja los días festivos y él se queda en casa, pero mi padre ha dicho que hoy su madre tiene el día libre, no creo que le deje quedarse en casa.

\- ¿Va en serio? – preguntó Naruto algo motivado.

\- Sí. Seguramente tendrá que venir a la fiesta.

A Naruto pareció iluminársele la cara ante aquella noticia. Sin embargo, acercarse a Sasuke nunca era fácil y todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo pese a que fuera. Seguramente le mandaría a paseo en cero coma.

\- Él pasa de mí, sólo soy el bromista de la clase, el que se mete en líos. No me ve con otros ojos.

\- Le he visto mirarte cuando tú no le miras – sonrió Kiba – creo que podrías gustarle algo.

\- No es cierto – susurró Naruto mirando ahora fijamente a ese chico que volvía a pasar la página continuando con la lectura.

\- Naruto – escuchó al profesor – pon bien la silla y deja de cuchichear. No me extraña que luego me suspendas todos los exámenes.

Toda la clase rió ante aquello pese al puchero que colocó el adolescente al verse descubierto y prácticamente humillado ante todos. Aun así, sabía de sobra que todos conocían sus penosas notas. Miró a Sasuke una vez más tras colocar bien la silla, quería saber cómo le había afectado a él, pero no hubo ninguna reacción. No se rió como los demás, ni le miró, siguió fijo en su faena pasando de él. ¡Era un chico raro!

La sirena del recreo sonó en todo el edificio, indicándoles a los chicos que tenían unos minutos libres para poder ir a comer algo. Como siempre, Naruto se marchó a la cafetería junto a su compañero Kiba y Sai, ellos eran prácticamente los únicos que le entendían y a los que les gustaba gastar bromas a su lado. Quizá Sai... era otro bicho raro, con una sonrisa algo falsa que le causaba algo de miedo, pero en el fondo, sabía que pese a que solía ser demasiado directo y no entendía bien los sentimientos de sus compañeros, no era mal tipo.

\- ¿Por qué le miras tanto? – preguntó Sai al ver a Sasuke en una de las mesas del fondo, completamente solo pese a que todas las chicas de la cafetería le observaban comer en silencio.

\- Me saca de quicio – aclaró Naruto – siempre va con su aire de superioridad y... se mete conmigo por mis estudios o mis bromas, incluso por las meteduras de pata.

\- Quizá le gustes – sonrió de nuevo Kiba.

\- ¿Cómo voy a gustarle si no para de meterse conmigo?

\- Y tú de intentar gastarle bromas – sonrió Kiba – y aquí sigues, mirándole.

Era cierto, ambos tenían una relación muy extraña. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo habían empezado a llevarse tan mal y, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo esa cierta fuerza que le atraía hacia él y que quería gastarle bromas sólo para que Sasuke posase sus ojos en él durante unos segundos.

El tiempo libre, lo pasaron en aquella cafetería, con un Naruto que observaba a ese chico leyendo. ¡Siempre estaba leyendo! ¡O dibujando! Porque lo aceptaba, en clase de arte era todo un maestro, pero... ¿Qué no se le daba bien a ese egocéntrico de Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto iba hacia su clase cuando sus ojos observaron a su padre al fondo. Minato era el mejor policía de aquel pueblo, ¡o eso decían los rumores!, nadie parecía creer que Naruto pudiera ser su hijo con sus malas calificaciones cuando su padre era... perfecto... y para colmo, adoraba a Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía cierto toque cómplice con él pese a que Naruto también aceptaba que su padre siempre pasaba todo el tiempo posible a su lado, lo cual le alegraba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papá? – preguntó Naruto dejando que sus compañeros continuasen caminando hacia clase, dejándole a solas con él.

\- He venido extraoficialmente – sonrió – te dejaste tu libro para el debate.

\- Claro.

¡Primera mentira que Naruto le había soltado! No era que lo hiciera a menudo, pero últimamente su padre sólo hablaba de las cosas brillantes que Sasuke podía hacer. Generalmente por estas fechas solía tener cierto apego hacia Sasuke pese a que Naruto no entendía el motivo exacto.

El debate sólo era un pretexto donde varios alumnos intercambiaban sus opiniones y finalmente, el que mejor argumentaba ganaba. La profesora era el arbitro en esos debates pero Naruto siempre había dejado una cosa muy clara... él dejaba ganar a Sasuke, ¡o eso decía a su padre! Y todo con la excusa de que no le gustaba en esas fechas que Sasuke pudiera perder en algo. Lo que ocultaba... era que Sasuke siempre acababa machacándole estrepitosamente, a veces ni siquiera le dejaba comenzar.

Las primeras veces, Minato tuvo sus dudas sobre lo bueno que podía ser su hijo en algo, más en debates, sin embargo, al ver que siempre llegaba a la final empezó a entender que quizá... sí había algo en lo que su hijo destacase, algo que no fueran las gamberradas.

\- Naruto... haz el favor y deja de tenerle tanta lástima a Sasuke, ve a por todas, ¿vale? – le animó su padre – sé que puedes ganar.

\- Para ganarme primero tendría que aprender a deletrear – pasó por su lado Sasuke Uchiha, leyendo ese libro.

\- ¿De qué hablas, idiota?

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas? He visto los debates con los que ganas al resto, no vale que Hinata te los haga siempre para ganar. Conmigo no funciona ese truco.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a ambos rubios, a Minato por creer que de verdad su hijo podía ser bueno en algo referente a estudios y a Naruto, por sentirse pillado ante aquel truco que solía utilizar, dejándole mal frente a su padre.

\- Papá, yo...

\- Lo hablamos en casa, ¿vale? – intentó sonreírle Minato – vuelve a clase, anda – le dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

\- Esta te la cargas, idiota – susurró Naruto frunciendo el ceño hacia un Sasuke que ya entraba por la puerta de la clase.

\- Yo sé qué es lo que más le asusta a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? – escuchó una voz a su espalda, la voz de Kabuto, un estudiante del último año, hijo del psicólogo del instituto.

***

Se encontraba tumbado sobre su cómodo colchón, escuchando música con los cascos puestos y tratando de relajarse. No era una sorpresa para nadie saber que Sasuke Uchiha no quería ir a ninguna fiesta. Las odiaba, más en especial Halloween. Veía a los niños disfrazados, saliendo a pedir caramelos. ¿Caramelos con disfraces que intentaban dar miedo? Era una fiesta que Sasuke no soportaba, nunca le habían gustado los disfraces, aunque sí le gustaban los caramelos. Aun así, él prefería ir a la tienda y comprarlos antes que tener que ir casa por casa teniendo que mendigarlos.

Pensó en Naruto, su compañero de clase. A él le encantaban esas cosas, el salir a pasárselo bien, a disfrazarse y hacer algunas locuras. Ésa era su noche. ¡Sin duda alguna lo era! Los bromistas como Naruto soñaban con esa noche para hacer de las suyas. En parte, ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Era cierto que ambos se llevaban muy mal, pero también era cierto que jamás admitiría que ese rubio le excitaba como ningún otro.

Todo el mundo veía lo mal que se llevaban cuando en realidad, Sasuke tan sólo quería que ese chico le mirase. Estaba cansado de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo y, sin embargo... pasase inadvertido para la única persona para la que no quería ser invisible. ¿Le gustaba discutir con Naruto? La respuesta era sencilla: ¡No! Odiaba discutir con él, pero cuando lo hacía, ese chico siempre se giraba, le miraba, hablaba con él y conseguía que le prestase atención. Entonces... pese a los insultos y las discusiones, él se sentía feliz porque estuviera allí con él.

Miró su teléfono móvil reposando sobre el edredón de su cama, justo a su lado. Su habitación tan sólo estaba iluminada con la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de su escritorio y en principio, la familia tardaría todavía unas horas en volver. Tenía tiempo para relajarse, tiempo para soñar cómo habría sido estar con ese chico que tanto le atraía.

Revisó en su teléfono toda la galería de fotografías hasta que encontró la única que de verdad le interesaba. ¿Cuánto le costó obtener esa fotografía? Casi un mes entero y al final, allí estaba. Se veía borrosa y apenas podía ver a ese chico rubio, pero... por las rendijas de la taquilla donde se escondió, pudo sacar la fotografía en el vestuario del equipo de natación al que pertenecía Naruto.

Era la única vez que seguramente vería sólo en calzoncillos a ese chico, ni siquiera en gimnasia era capaz de verle puesto que solía llegar tarde y era regañado por el profesor.

¡Hasta ese punto había llegado su obsesión con Naruto! Un chico al que las chicas trataban de rehuir salvo una, una que le observaba desde todas las esquinas y que ponía nervioso a Sasuke. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, pensó que estaba a salvo de todos esos sentimientos o que de enamorarse... lo habría hecho de alguien como él, de un buen estudiante, de un chico con futuro y no de un gamberro como Naruto. Ahora se encontraba en esa difícil situación, tratando de captar la atención de un rubio que sólo parecía querer gastarle bromas y que parecía detestarle por sobresalir en las notas o con las chicas.

\- ¡Maldición! – susurró para sí mismo centrándose en la fotografía de Naruto.

¿Sentía celos? Era posible que estuviera un poco celoso de esa chica que le observaba tras las esquinas y que no le importaba que la gente supiera sus sentimientos por él, al fin y al cabo, Sasuke jamás había tenido el valor para decirle a ese chico cuánto le quería, ni que lo que hacía, lo hacía sólo para poder hablar con él un poco más.

Con la fotografía de su móvil bien visible para él mientras lo sostenía con su mano izquierda, bajó la derecha metiéndola bajo sus pantalones para coger su miembro y moverla con lentitud.

Sintió un ligero placer al hacerlo, al mover su mano suavemente y con tranquilidad sobre su miembro. Tan sólo era eso, un ligero placer que pronto se convertiría en algo más en cuanto aumentara la intensidad de sus caricias, pero él no tenía prisa alguna. Su familia tardaría en llegar y la imagen de Naruto no iba a irse a ningún lado, la tenía bien guardada en su móvil.

La música seguía sonando a través de sus grandes cascos de música, sin embargo, eso no camuflaba su respiración acelerada, esos leves gemidos que le hacían cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, imaginándose a ese rubio sobre él pese a saber que sólo era su mano la que se movía.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta la luz del móvil se apagó impidiéndole ver la imagen, pero Sasuke tenía bien en mente el rostro de Naruto, imaginándoselo lleno de placer, imaginándose cómo gemiría por él o cómo su respiración se entrecortaría mientras se movía. Estaba a punto de eyacular, apenas podía aguantar. Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza presa del placer, queriendo irse y entonces... la puerta se abrió de golpe a medida que ese líquido blanco salía impregnando el abdomen de un sorprendido Sasuke que trató de subirse el pantalón lo justo para esconder su miembro.

\- Oh, joder – gritó su hermano saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él – Sasuke.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke. Se suponía que su hermano no debería haber vuelto hasta dentro de un par de horas, pero allí estaba, con su maldita costumbre de no llamar a la puerta.

\- Voy a matarte, Itachi – le gritó Sasuke desde el otro lado - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta sin llamar?

\- ¿Cuántas veces te masturbas? – preguntó asustado Itachi – podrías poner un cartel.

\- ¿Un cartel? ¿Qué quieres que ponga? ¡¿Ocupado, no molestar?! – le gritó Sasuke desde dentro del cuarto intentando limpiarse antes de salir a enfrentar a su hermano.

\- No sé... mándame un mensaje.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber cada vez que me masturbo?

\- No, vale, mejor olvida lo que he dicho. Maldición, Sasuke... creía que estabas en la fiesta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación ya vestido, enfrentando entonces a su sonrojado hermano que esperaba en el pasillo algo traumatizado con aquello.

\- Tú debías volver dentro de un par de horas. Te ibas a estudiar con un compañero.

\- Hoy terminábamos antes para prepararnos e ir a la fiesta. Creí que ya te estarías cambiando o te habrías ido.

\- ¿Cuándo he ido yo a una fiesta de Halloween?

\- Espera... ¿Qué? Mamá siempre me decía que ibas a las fiestas.

\- No.... Yo no... ¡mierda! – se sintió pillado.

\- ¿No has ido a ninguna fiesta?

\- No – aceptó al final.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo sabes muy bien, Itachi. Yo no soy de ir a fiestas.

\- Deberías ir a despejarte – le aclaró esta vez más tranquilo.

\- No quiero ir, además... seguramente lo único que me encontraré es cómo esa chica persigue a la única persona por la que iría a la fiesta. Encima no querrá verme, creo que hoy me he pasado un poco con él.

\- Entonces ve y discúlpate.

\- Yo no me disculpo y lo sabes.

\- Pues en algún momento tendrás que aprender. Ve a esa fiesta ahora mismo.

\- No iré.

\- Entonces le contaré a mamá cómo te masturbabas.

\- No serás capaz – se asustó Sasuke.

\- Pruébame.

Y allí estaba Sasuke, saliendo por la puerta de casa aceptando el chantaje de su hermano y todo... porque no tenía cerrojo en su cuarto y su hermano no tocaba nunca a la puerta.

La verdad, es que poca gente sabía sobre él, se había cerrado en banda tras la muerte de su padre. Durante años, tuvo que ir a un psicólogo intentando superar aquel trauma y aunque la gente le decía que asistir a fiestas y volver a abrirse a la gente le ayudaría, todo perdía importancia para él. Prefería seguir evitando los eventos sociales, seguir en su mundo. Para su hermano tampoco había sido una etapa fácil, pero fue algo mejor que para Sasuke. Sabía que Itachi sólo quería que saliera y se despejase, igual que su madre. Estaban preocupados por él, nada más.

\- Está bien, vamos allá – susurró Sasuke bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras del patio.

Caminó hacia el coche. Apenas hacía unos meses que se había sacado el carné pero tampoco era algo que utilizase a menudo. Al instituto solía ir andando y a comprar, conducía su madre. Normalmente, Itachi era el que se llevaba el coche puesto que la universidad estaba bastante más lejos, en la ciudad y no en un pueblucho de Estados Unidos como aquel, pero hoy, no lo necesitaría.

Tardó unos minutos en preparar todos los espejos retrovisores a su gusto, en adaptarlos a lo que él necesitaba y entonces, se agachó para meter las llaves en el contacto. Una vez las tuvo, elevó su rostro encontrándose frente a él a esa silueta aterradora, con una máscara de hockey en la cara y una motosierra en sus manos.

El impacto de aquella visión fue como una puñalada directa a su corazón, un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo y le hizo quedarse durante un segundo sin respiración, asustado de aquello... quizá... aterrado más que cualquier otro sinónimo que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Con rapidez y pese al susto primero, apartó la mirada hacia los cerrojos del coche y los cerró todos con el automático. Para cuando quiso comprobar quién era el cabrón que se había disfrazado así, vio con asombro cómo había desaparecido.

\- Odio esta noche – gritó dando un manotazo al volante – odio Halloween y los estúpidos disfraces – se quejó una vez más.

Esperó unos minutos en silencio, tratando de calmar el corazón que pensó... se le saldría del pecho. Intentó recordar las palabras del psicólogo al que durante años había asistido. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, se había cambiado de ciudad, había iniciado una nueva vida y no podía estar siempre atemorizado de las cosas que sucedían, sin embargo, admitía que no era la mejor de las noches para salir de fiesta.

\- Sólo son disfraces, nada más – se relajó arrancando el coche para ir hacia el instituto.

Realmente no estaba lejos de su casa, podría haber ido andando pero... algo le impulsaba a coger el coche. Quizá se sentía más seguro cuando podía cerrar las puertas en una noche como aquella pese a que todo era una estupidez fruto de la imaginación de su cerebro y el miedo que tenía a ciertos disfraces.

El parking del instituto tenía bastantes coches, le costó encontrar un hueco donde aparcar y entonces, esperó unos segundos allí dentro repasando su gran plan. Entraría al instituto, se tomaría alguna bebida sin alcohol pero que seguramente algún estudiante habría metido algo con alguna petaca y finalmente, encontraría a Naruto para disculparse por la metedura de pata de esa mañana. No debió dejarle mal delante de su padre. Tras eso, de vuelta a casa cuanto antes para no salir hasta el próximo día de clases.

Abrió las cerraduras del coche y se armó de valor saliendo del vehículo. Unos cuantos adolescentes del instituto pasaron por su lado, todos disfrazados de zombies, de vampiros o de hombres lobo. Sasuke sólo pensó que ¡estaba de moda lo sobrenatural! No tenía nada de especial para él. Sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia el interior del edificio. Sabía que muchos de los que bebían algunas cervezas en el parking, sentados sobre sus coches y gastando bromas o hablando le miraban pasar, sobre todo las chicas.

Algunos pensarían de él que era un bicho raro por no ir disfrazado, algunas chicas simplemente, les daría igual con tal de verle por allí y otros hablarían seguramente a sus espaldas.

\- Ey, Sasuke... ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte unas cervezas con nosotros? – preguntó una chica de extraño cabello rosa que tomaba unas copas con sus compañeros de clase.

\- Gracias, pero estoy buscando a Naruto. ¿Le habéis visto?

\- Oh... ese gamberro, hace un rato estaba por ahí dentro tomando algo con sus amigos.

\- Vale.

\- Ey... cuando acabes de hablar con él, vente por aquí – le sugirió.

\- Me lo pensaré.

Para Sasuke, un "me lo pensaré" siempre era un rotundo "¡No!", sobre todo porque tampoco se llevaba tan y tan bien con sus compañeros de clase. Él simplemente, quería mantenerse alejado de todos. Tampoco es que le hiciera gracia que siempre tratasen a Naruto como el chico problemático, menos cuando sentía algo por él.

Entre las sombras del parking, le pareció sentir una mirada sobre él, pero tampoco quiso darle mucha importancia pese a que se giró un par de veces a observar todo a su alrededor. No había nada extraño, así que simplemente, entró al edificio. Los pasillos del instituto que siempre estaban abarrotados de gente, hoy estaban extrañamente vacíos y oscuros. La fiesta seguramente sería en el pabellón de deporte, allí estaría todo el mundo.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección hacia la parte trasera, donde se encontraba el pabellón deportivo. En su recorrido, pasó junto a las taquillas, la suya estaba impecable como siempre mientras la del resto de estudiantes tenía alguna pegatina que ellos mismos habían colocado para hacerla diferente. ¡Sasuke no quería ser diferente sino invisible! Aun así, sus notas y su físico no le dejaban ser ese chico invisible que deseaba, siempre tenía ojos puestos en él.

La escalera estaba justamente detrás de las taquillas, la misma escalera que siempre subía para ir a su clase y que ahora esquivaría, sin embargo, un ruido metálico le hizo detenerse en seco. No era el típico ruido de cadenas ni nada parecido a lo que la gente podría suponer escuchar en Halloween. Quizá la gente esperaba ver fantasmas, o zombies, pero no... eso no era lo que Sasuke veía, cada vez que se giraba hacia donde estaban esos ruidos sólo veía una cosa, un asesino. Quizá cambiaba las armas, o la vestimenta, puede que las máscaras, pero siempre veía exactamente eso... un asesino.

Allí estaba sentado en las escaleras, con una barra de hierro en su mano y un cuchillo en la otra, golpeando con la barra metálica contra la barandilla de los peldaños. Dos pasos echó hacia atrás Sasuke al observar a ese tipo allí sentado, dos pasos que le hicieron reaccionar y sonreír. ¡Sólo un disfraz! Alguien que seguramente estaría allí esperando a alguien para ir juntos, eso pensaba, hasta que escuchó la ronca voz del tipo pronunciando su nombre antes de levantarse.

Pensó que sería sólo una broma y aunque no le hacía nada de gracia todo aquello y tragaba hondo, intentó aparentar como si estuviera tranquilo pese a no estarlo. Aquel hombre se levantó y bajó las escaleras con lentitud hacia él, arrastrando la barra tras de sí. ¡Habría sido un loco de quedarse allí! Así que simplemente, retrocedió algunos pasos al mismo tiempo que el hombre avanzaba escaleras abajo.

Estaba a punto de llegar abajo cuando sintió el sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo. Algo le decía que aquello era peligroso aunque a veces intentaba pensar que sólo era un disfraz, que sólo era un chico y que sería un cuchillo de juguete. Quería correr pero se había quedado helado en el sitio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, paralizado por el miedo.

Una puerta se abrió, la escuchó con claridad segundos antes de escuchar la voz de un chico llamándole. Era un alumno de su clase, le conocía porque no era bueno en matemáticas y siempre intentaba convencerle para que le explicase algunas cosas.

\- Ey, Sasuke... ¿Qué te ocurre? Venga, vamos, el baile habrá empezado ya, deben estar todos en el pabellón.

\- No te acerques – le dijo Sasuke al ver a ese hombre acercándose con el cuchillo – vete de aquí.

El chico se paralizó al ver bajar a ese hombre con el cuchillo, pero lejos de sentir el miedo que Sasuke parecía tener en su interior, le entró un ataque de risa, pasando por medio de ambos y tocando el hombro del asesino indicándole que dejase los juegos y fuera con los demás.

Lo siguiente que vio Sasuke fue la sangre saliendo de aquel chico, los quejidos de dolor y cómo el puñal se clavaba más hondo en su interior, dejando que la sangre cayese al suelo. Aquello se pasaba de castaño oscuro, quiso ir a ayudar al chico, pero al ver cómo el hombre arrancaba el cuchillo de sus entrañas y tiraba el cuerpo al suelo, sólo pudo salir corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Al llegar a la siguiente puerta, miró hacia atrás, observando cómo el hombre empezaba también a correr tras él. Se resbaló justo cuando iba a llegar, pero enseguida se puso en pie abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras él, continuando con su carrera hacia donde escuchaba la música. Allí deberían estar todos y podría no ser una buena idea llevar a un asesino hacia la multitud, pero no sabía qué más hacer excepto avisar de ello. Quizá se diera la vuelta al ver a toda esa gente.

Abrió la puerta con la respiración entrecortada y casi sin aliento, tratando de recomponer un corazón que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero sus ojos, se fijaron en los de Naruto sentado en la barra, al que se le borró la sonrisa al verle entrar tan exhausto.

Naruto dejó de hacer caso a las palabras de su compañero Kiba, quien seguía bebiendo de su vaso y bromeando con él. Se levantó de la banqueta donde estaba sentado en plena barra y caminó hacia un angustiado Sasuke que miraba hacia atrás con preocupación. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto pensaría que estaba loco tal y como venía.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien?

\- Yo... hay alguien ahí – dijo Sasuke señalando hacia atrás pese a que no había nadie. Naruto miró, pero no vio a nadie.

\- Ahí no hay nadie, Sasuke. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Está... en el pasillo. Ha apuñalado a un chico.

\- Creo que se ha vuelto loco – se río Kiba haciendo reír a más de un presente allí, pero Naruto endureció ligeramente la mirada y prefirió acompañarle.

\- Vale, vamos a ver. Voy contigo.

\- No, no, no. No quiero volver ahí – le detuvo Sasuke del brazo intentando que Naruto no fuera.

\- Venga ya... no ocurre nada, ¿vale?

Al ver cómo la gente le miraba pensando que se había vuelto loco, Sasuke intentó recomponerse. No podía seguir con aquello, tenía que afrontar la realidad tal y como su psicóloga siempre le decía. Aun así, era muy complicado, ya había tenido que afrontar una vez la peor de sus pesadillas y ahora que parecía estar superándolo... volvía a tener miedo. Al ver cómo Naruto salía por las puertas y empezaba a cruzar el patio hacia el edificio, Sasuke suspiró y le siguió. No podía quedar como un cobarde delante de él, no delante del chico del que se había enamorado. Estaba aterrado y pensaba en cogerse al brazo de Naruto. ¡Menuda tontería! ¡Como si él pudiera ayudarle contra un asesino armado!

\- Pues no veo nada – comentó Naruto tras abrir la puerta y entrar en el oscuro edificio - ¿Estás seguro que era aquí?

\- Sí, estaba justo ahí – aclaró Sasuke viendo cómo el pasillo estaba perfectamente limpio.

\- ¿Has bebido algo de alcohol? – preguntó esta vez Naruto.

\- No he bebido nada. Te digo que estaba ahí, lo apuñaló, lo vi perfectamente.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke... pero... aquí no hay nada. Lo habrás imaginado.

\- ¿Imaginado? – preguntó casi enfadado – no tiene gracia. Estaban aquí, ese chico me saludó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa con los asesinos? – preguntó Naruto preocupado – nunca te he visto asustado por nada. Podría haber un apocalipsis zombie y ni te inmutarías.

\- Es diferente – dijo Sasuke – y no estoy asustado.

\- De acuerdo, me vuelvo dentro. Mis compañeros me esperan.

Lo observó marcharse de nuevo hacia el pabellón y se maldijo por haber parecido un gallina frente a él. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a él! Para un día que ambos hablaban normalmente sin discutir ni bromearse, resultaba que le demostraba una faceta suya que no debería ver.

\- Te estás luciendo, Sasuke – se dijo a sí mismo, casi reprendiéndose por ese comportamiento absurdo que estaba teniendo – tenía que superarlo y ya está, no le quedaba más remedio. No podía aferrarse a sus recuerdos ni al pasado, tenía que seguir hacia delante.

Empezó a caminar, aunque al llegar a la puerta, se giró una última vez observando aquel suelo tan limpio, las escaleras en penumbra pero solitarias y pensó por un segundo... que se estaba volviendo loco o alguien le estaba gastando una broma de muy mal gusto. Movió la cabeza un par de veces y salió de allí.

Al final sólo un pensamiento le vino a su cabeza, disculparse con Naruto por lo de esa mañana y largarse a casa a descansar, junto a su hermano. Itachi siempre le entendía, sabía lo que necesitaba y hasta había aprendido artes marciales sólo por él. Adoraba a su hermano y su preocupación.

Salió detrás de Naruto, en dirección al pabellón de deporte cuando a uno de los laterales, empezó a escuchar ese estruendoso ruido de una motosierra en funcionamiento. Un segundo tardó en girarse, un segundo donde escuchó el grito masculino de alguien antes de que se desplomase al suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

Pálido, así se había quedado Sasuke Uchiha observando el cuerpo de ese chico en el suelo. Unas arcadas llegaron hasta él y más al reconocer ese cabello rubio del chico al que quería, de ese chico con el que quería disculparse. El ruido de la motosierra seguía presente mientras el asesino miraba al paralizado Sasuke que intentaba retener las ganas de vomitar al ver aquello.

Unas lágrimas que no esperaba derramar nunca más, se deslizaron desde sus ojos por sus mejillas, absorto en aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo, rememorando una y otra vez en su mente ese grito, recordando la oscuridad que una vez sintió, el grito masculino que ya había oído con anterioridad, dejando que su ritmo cardíaco aumentase, que el miedo recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El aire le faltaba, sentía exactamente cómo se escapaba de sus pulmones y no podía coger más aire. Parecía negarse a entrar. Tan sólo sintió un empujón, uno de los amigos de Naruto que prácticamente intentaba apartarle de allí mientras el hombre se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Ey, vamos, reacciona – le insistió Sai apartándole de allí, intentando llevárselo.

\- N-naruto – susurró Sasuke pese a su respiración entrecortada, metido en aquel shock en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sai ahora más preocupado todavía al ver que no reaccionaba, al ver cómo caía al suelo intentando respirar sin conseguirlo.

Sai se giró hacia el asesino que venía tras ellos y le detuvo preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

\- Llama a Naruto, ahora – le insistió Sai, consiguiendo que Kiba se quitase la máscara y se paralizase al ver a ese chico arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de respirar mientras se encogía cada vez más, casi como si intentase hacerse más pequeño o ponerse en alguna posición defensiva – ahora, joder – le gritó Sai consiguiendo que Kiba saliera por la puerta avisando a Naruto.

Apenas un minuto, ni siquiera llegó a un minuto cuando entraba Naruto por la puerta corriendo, con la camiseta llena de "sangre" o pintura que ellos mismos habían preparado para aquella broma. A la legua se le notaba a Naruto que estaba preocupado, arrodillándose al lado de Sasuke y abrazándole intentando que se recompusiera pese a que Sasuke ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando allí, su mente estaba demasiado lejos de ellos.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, respira, ya está, lo siento... me he pasado – le susurraba Naruto intentando que respondiera a algo, sin conseguir nada – llama a su hermano – dijo finalmente Naruto a Kiba – tiene que andar por la fiesta, llámale.

Por mucho que Naruto tratase de conseguir que Sasuke reaccionase, no había forma alguna de que ese chico mostrase algún indicio de que le escuchaba, tan sólo trataba de respirar, con tal dificultad que le dolía a Naruto verle así. ¡Se había pasado! Lo sabía ahora, aunque aún no podía entender cómo podía afectar tantísimo a Sasuke algo así. Kabuto le había dicho que le aterraban los asesinos en serie, sólo quería asustarle un poco, no llegar a esa situación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Itachi, corriendo por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a su hermano, alejando a Naruto de él mientras buscaba en su bolsillo una bolsa de plástico.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, estoy aquí, respira – le comentó Itachi colocándole la bolsa sobre la nariz y su boca – respira, pequeño, respira.

\- Yo no quería... – intentó hablar Naruto.

\- Cállate – le asesinó con la mirada Itachi – ni hables.

\- No sabía que le afectaría así.

\- No sabes nada de él. Vamos, Sasuke, cálmate – le insistió Itachi mientras acariciaba su cabello y apretaba su rostro contra su pecho, todavía respirando en aquella bolsa.

\- Lo siento, en serio – insistió Naruto.

\- No debí insistirle en que viniera – se quejó Itachi – joder, vamos... ya está, estoy aquí, todo está bien.

La mano de Sasuke se agarró por primera vez a la chaqueta de su hermano mientras su respiración empezaba a calmarse. Naruto no podía entender nada pero Itachi tampoco parecía estar por la labor de explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Se acabó la fiesta, me lo llevo a casa – comentó Itachi buscando en el bolsillo de su hermano las llaves del coche.

\- Déjame acompañaros, por favor – susurró Naruto.

\- Ni hablar, tú ya has hecho bastante esta noche.

Nada pudo hacer Naruto para hacerle cambiar de opinión y sabía que le debería una gran disculpa a Sasuke en cuanto volviera a verle, pero no sería hasta el lunes en clase, su hermano no le dejaría acercarse a la casa para hablar con él.

***

Entraba corriendo por la casa preocupada por la salud de su hijo. Todas las luces estaban encendidas pero era algo que no le asombraba. Su hijo mayor no estaba por ningún lado pero ella subió las escaleras con rapidez, ni siquiera quiso quitarse la chaqueta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, descubriendo a Itachi recostado en la cama, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su hermano, con las luces encendidas y viéndole dormir.

\- ¿Se ha dormido? – preguntó su madre acercándose a la cama para sentarse en el colchón junto a sus hijos.

\- Le he tenido que dar una pastilla. Ha caído hace quince minutos.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Mikoto acariciando también la frente de su hijo, apartando un mechón de su flequillo para poder darle un beso.

\- Una broma pesada, muy pesada – susurró Itachi – le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad. Le insistí para que fuera a esa fiesta... sólo quería que se despejase un poco, que se relacionase con los demás.

\- No es tu culpa, Itachi, estas cosas pasan.

\- Sí es mi culpa... es mi hermanito, yo tenía que protegerle de estas cosas.

\- No puedes protegerle siempre, no es sólo tú hermanito, es un chico con un fuerte carácter, igual que tú, que quiere ser independiente y que intenta hacer las cosas por sí mismo, deberías estar orgulloso de él.

\- Y lo estoy pero...

\- Ha sido una broma muy pesada pero ellos tampoco sabían por lo que él había pasado, no sabían dónde estaba el límite. Ahora tendremos que arreglar esto y lo haremos juntos, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Pero creo que tendrás que llamar a la psicóloga, no está bien.

\- Ahora que lo estaba olvidando.

\- Esto no se olvida nunca, mamá – le aclaró Itachi – pero lo estaba llevando mejor.

\- Voy a llamar a la psicóloga y concertarle una cita urgente.

\- Yo me quedó aquí con él. No quiero que se despierte y se vea solo.

***

¡Diez minutos de reloj! Eso es lo que Minato Namikaze controlaba en el reloj de la cocina mientras tomaba un té con su esposa. Su hijo jamás había venido de una fiesta antes de las tres de la madrugada y sólo eran las doce. Una cosa estaba clara... ¡No había sido una buena noche!

\- Y... diez minutos – comentó su esposa mirando el segundero de su reloj de muñeca.

\- Subo a ver qué ocurre – sonrió Minato poniendo otro vaso de té verde en una taza.

Los peldaños de madera hacían ruido a cada paso, sin embargo, Minato no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Tocó con suavidad, cargando con ambas tazas en una mano. El tono de Naruto le indicaba que no estaba nada contento y sólo hacía darle la razón con que algo malo había ocurrido esa noche.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Minato abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

\- Sí – dijo algo entristecido Naruto, dentro de su cama y quitándose los cascos de música.

\- Te he traído un té.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

\- Lo siento, te mentí con lo del debate.

\- Eso me da igual, quiero saber por qué estás así de deprimido. ¿Estás bien?

\- La verdad es que no, creo que me he pasado pero no era mi intención...

\- Cuéntame, quizá pueda ayudarte.

\- No lo creo. La he cagado pero bien. Quería gastarle una broma a Sasuke Uchiha. Él siempre se mete conmigo y... yo con él, sólo quería bromear con él, asustarlo un poco pero... creo que se me ha ido de las manos. Un compañero me dijo lo que le asustaba a Sasuke y...

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Dime que no lo has hecho – susurró Minato viendo por dónde iba eso.

\- He estado plasmando algunos asesinatos por ahí, entre Kiba, Sai y yo, sólo queríamos asustarle un poco pero... Me he pasado... ¿Verdad?

\- Y no sabes cuánto – le aseguró Minato.

\- Pero es que no entiendo... él no es de los chicos que se asusten fácilmente. Hasta le metí serpientes de plástico y arañas en su taquilla y ni se inmutó. No le asustan los zombies, ni las momias ni los vampiros... él es... siempre es muy valiente.

\- Porque no son cosas reales – le aseguró Minato – voy a contarte algo, Naruto, pero debes prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí. Necesito que me escuches atentamente porque no sabes hasta dónde te has pasado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Llevo siendo policía muchos años y lo sabes. Aquí en este pueblo apenas tenemos problemas, sólo algún chiquillo gamberro pero... ¿Recuerdas cuando Sasuke llegó al pueblo hace años?

\- Sí, tenía ocho años, creo.

\- No sé si recordarás mucho por la edad pero... en aquel entonces hubo una serie de asesinatos en Minneapolis.

Con aquello, Naruto empezó a imaginarse por dónde iba la conversación que su padre quería tener con él. Parecía complicado porque se detenía cada cierto tiempo intentando encontrar las palabras o pensando si era adecuado desvelar esa información que para él era confidencial.

\- No te conté esto porque...

\- No podías.

\- Ni puedo pero visto la gravedad del asunto, creo que necesitas saberlo... Sasuke presenció uno de esos asesinatos, el de su padre. Aquel día su padre le dijo que se escondiese bajo el armario del fregadero, lo vio todo, Naruto, vio cómo asesinaban a su padre. Su madre decidió que necesitaban un cambio de aires después de que atrapasen al asesino y... lo trajo aquí a este pequeño pueblo donde todo es más tranquilo. Quería intentar darle una vida mejor a su hijo, lejos de esos recuerdos. Ha estado muchos años medicado y de psicólogos. Está intentando ser valiente, Naruto, créeme, es un buen chico pero...

\- ¡Joder! – susurró Naruto - ¿y cómo voy a disculparme por eso? Yo no me perdonaría. Él ni siquiera va a fiestas y para una a la que va... yo... - dijo derramando una lágrima, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la había liado aquella noche – estaba enfadado con él por haberme dejado mal delante de ti y... tú siempre te fijabas en él por estas fechas, yo no lo sabía.

\- No es tu culpa, Naruto, nadie en el pueblo lo sabe, quisieron darle una vida mejor. Me preocupo más por él en estas fechas porque sé que se pone triste, es la fecha en que su padre murió. No es nada personal, Naruto, tú eres mi hijo y te adoro, lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Tengo que arreglar esto – dijo intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo a que se le pase. No será fácil.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Porque me llamaron para ese caso, yo participé para encontrar al asesino, fui yo quien encontró a Sasuke bajo el fregadero. Hablando con su madre le recomendé este pueblo por su tranquilidad. Ven aquí, Naruto – le insistió Minato tumbándose en la cama con él, abrazándole para intentar calmarle.

***

El lunes llegó y pese a que Naruto sólo hacía más que mirar a todos los lados y esperar a Sasuke, éste no parecía llegar nunca. Sus amigos le observaban cabizbajo, jamás le habían visto así, él era divertido, sonriente y con una gran alegría, ahora estaba triste y melancólico, sintiéndose culpable.

\- Vamos, Naruto, anímate – intentó insistirle Kiba.

\- Sólo me animaré cuando vea a Sasuke.

\- Lamento decirte esto pero... Creo que no va a volver a clase – intervino Sai esta vez.

\- Tengo que verle y disculparme.

\- Itachi no te va a dejar verle, no después de lo que hicimos. Olvídate, la liamos – le dijo Kiba – y me siento muy mal pero...

\- Pues yo no me rindo, tengo que disculparme, así quiera partirme luego la cara por lo que le he hecho, me da igual. Tengo que verle.

Sasuke no apareció aquel día por clases, a partir de la cuarta hora, Naruto empezó a deprimirse más, asimilando que ya no vería a ese chico en todo el día. Al salir de las clases, pese a que su padre había venido a buscarle con el coche patrulla, le insistió para pasar por la casa de Sasuke antes de volver a casa.

Al ver cómo se encontraba su hijo, decidió dejarle allí en la casa de los Uchiha antes de continuar con su servicio. Todavía le quedaban un par de horas de patrulla y no quería involucrarse más en una disculpa que seguramente, Naruto quería hacer en solitario.

¡Nervios! Eso era lo que Naruto sentía frente a esa puerta. No sería bien recibido y menos conociendo a Itachi y lo sobreprotector que era con su hermano, no le habría sentado bien aquello, tampoco él estaba contento con lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba ver a Sasuke, necesitaba saber cómo estaba y disculparse. Se armó de valor y tocó el timbre esperando tras la puerta hasta que Itachi apareció al otro lado.

\- Vaya... eres tú – dijo Itachi mirándole por encima del hombro.

\- Lo sé, fui un estúpido y lo siento de verdad, no tenía ni idea de que le afectaría de esa forma. Sólo... quiero disculparme con él y saber cómo está.

\- Está algo mejor pero... no voy a dejarte subir a verle. Ni siquiera ha querido salir de su cuarto.

\- Fue mi culpa y lo reconozco, por favor...

\- También fue parte mi culpa, yo le dije que fuera a esa fiesta, le insistí para que fuera a disculparse contigo por una estupidez, porque eso es lo que era, una maldita estupidez y él... él fue a pedirte perdón por lo que había hecho y ahora...

\- No lo sabía.

\- No sé por qué extraña razón él se fijó en ti, quizá meterse contigo era su forma de hablarte o de que le prestases atención, no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que quería disculparse por una tontería y tú te cebaste con él. Lárgate.

Aquellas palabras sí le habían dejado en shock. Ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke estaba interesado en él, ni que sólo iba a esa fiesta a disculparse... era casi increíble que fuera a hacer algo así, Sasuke jamás se disculpaba con nadie. Tan sólo quería atravesar la coraza de frialdad de Sasuke y, en cambio, lo único que había conseguido fue hacerla añicos hasta que no pudo protegerle más.

Se apartó de la puerta, confuso y sintiéndose culpable, echando un par de pasos hacia atrás y mirando la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke. Seguramente estaría allí, podía ver la luz encendida. ¡La había liado demasiado!

¡Dos días más transcurrieron desde el suceso! Naruto simplemente, miraba la mesa vacía donde siempre se sentaba Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados sobre su propia mesa y la cabeza recostada en ellos. Ni siquiera los profesores se atrevían a decirle nada al ver esa mirada triste y desolada que llevaba siempre. Sin embargo... ese día todo cambio. ¡Sasuke se mudaba! O bueno... la familia tenía pensado irse del pueblo. Se lo había oído de refilón al director del instituto.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Y era urgente. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que se fueran así sin más, no sin haberse disculpado, no sin decirle que le amaba, que le admiraba, que le necesitaba y era un cobarde que no se había atrevido a confesarse, que sólo le gastaba bromas para tenerle un rato más a su lado.

Esa misma noche, fue a casa de Sasuke Uchiha dispuesto a jugar su última carta, dispuesto a hablar con él fuera como fuera. No le abrirían la puerta y lo sabía. Su madre debía estar trabajando y seguramente su hermano en su cuarto. Sasuke también debería estar allí, podía ver todavía la luz encendida y no sabía si siquiera la había apagado desde el incidente.

\- Vale... vamos allá – exclamó Naruto remangándose la chaqueta del equipo de natación que llevaba y colocando el pie en la enredadera de la casa, intentando no pincharse mucho las manos con aquella planta.

¡Estaba loco! Lo sabía, loco por intentar subir hasta la ventana de Sasuke desde allí, con el vértigo que él tenía, pero no le habían dejado otro remedio y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a lo que sea con tal de poder decirle que lo sentía.

\- Un pie, otro pie... y no mires abajo – se repetía mirando hacia la ventana, mirando hacia arriba y pensando en lo poco que le quedaba para alcanzarla.

Su mano finalmente tocó el tejadillo de la ventana de Sasuke, intentando impulsarse para subir a ella. Era cierto que la lámpara le dejaba ver claramente la habitación de ese chico y allí estaba, metido en la cama, tapado hasta arriba con las mantas. Tocó con los nudillos el cristal y le llamó, sin embargo, Sasuke al verle, primero abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y posteriormente, se dio la vuelta evitándole, dándole la espalda.

\- Ey. Que te estoy llamando, abre la ventana, por favor – le pidió Naruto, pero no hubo reacción – voy a matarme, por favor. Sólo quiero disculparme contigo.

Terco, eso es lo que era Sasuke Uchiha pero lo entendía. Él en su situación quizá ni siquiera habría querido ni verle. No podía juzgarle por comportarse de esa forma, era algo lógico. Se sentó como pudo en el tejadillo de la ventana y apoyó la espalda contra el marco del cristal.

\- Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Si tú me hubieras hecho algo así, no te habría perdonado. No sabía nada de tu pasado, siempre has sido muy reservado y tampoco creo que fuera algo que quisieras contar a los cuatro vientos. Lamento mucho por lo que pasaste y yo encima abrí esa herida, soy imbécil y lo lamento de verdad. No era mi intención hacerte daño. Yo... me has gustado prácticamente desde que llegaste al pueblo, con ese aire misterioso, con tu frialdad pero que en realidad... ahora entiendo que sólo te estabas protegiendo y yo he roto tu coraza, de la peor de las formas y lo lamento de verdad. No sabía que te pondrías tan mal, sólo... quería acercarme un poco a ti, hacer que te sintieras como uno más, bromear contigo y me he pasado, me he pasado mucho. Si quieres pegarme, lo entenderé, de hecho... por favor... si te vas a sentir mejor, haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Su tono era completamente sincero, hasta una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, una que secó enseguida antes de que alguien pudiera verle en ese estado.

\- Eres idiota – le gritó Sasuke abriendo la ventana de golpe y asustando a un Naruto que le daba la espalda.

La mala suerte estaba de parte de Naruto, puesto que al abrir la ventana, ésta le golpeó ligeramente desequilibrándole. Él ya se veía cayendo estrepitosamente contra el piso. Quizá no se mataría desde esa altura, pero estaba claro que iba a romperse algo por lo menos. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba en el borde para caer, sintió cómo Sasuke cogía su chaqueta impidiéndole que cayese.

\- ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre subir aquí? ¿Es que quieres matarte? – le gritó enfadado Sasuke.

\- Yo... necesitaba disculparme contigo y no me arrepiento.

\- Imbécil – le gritó de nuevo Sasuke. Naruto aprovechó a darle la otra mano y así, ayudarse a equilibrarse de nuevo sobre el tejadillo.

\- Entra... no quiero que te mates.

\- ¿Eso es que me perdonas?

\- Ni de coña – le dijo Sasuke – todavía tengo pesadillas con eso.

Naruto observó las luces encendidas y entendió que no estaban así por gusto precisamente y menos, al ver la medicación para dormir.

\- Sasuke... no quería hacerte daño pero soy idiota y lo sabes, no se me dan bien estas cosas y menos... darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Sentimientos? Ni siquiera me conoces, sólo te metes conmigo y me gastas bromas.

\- Porque no sé cómo acercarme a ti. Siempre estás a la defensiva. He visto cómo rechazas a cientos de chicas. Por dios... tienes hasta tu propio club de fans.

\- Y tú me tenías a mí – dijo Sasuke - ¿Crees que me importaban esas chicas? ¿O que se fijen en mí? Yo sólo quería que tú me mirases, que fueras mi amigo o...

\- ¿O algo más? – preguntó Naruto algo indeciso – he escuchado que te mudas y no quiero que lo hagas.

\- Hasta para eso eres malo – sonrió Sasuke – no me mudo, mi madre se va a una conferencia en Miami mañana, algo sobre medicina.

\- Pero el director...

\- El director estaría hablando con mi madre sobre el viaje. Le ha pedido que Itachi se salte algunos días para cuidarme.

\- Oh... vaya – exclamó Naruto – sí que soy idiota de verdad. Bueno... pues creo que tengo que irme. Ya me he disculpado contigo y aunque no quieras perdonarme, creo que es suficiente con haberte podido ver. Me alegra que estés bien, no me habría perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo.

Naruto se giró para irse aunque al intentar salir por la ventana y ver la altura, volvió a entrar con rapidez en el cuarto viendo una leve sonrisa en Sasuke.

\- Casi me voy por la puerta si no te importa.

\- De acuerdo. Está justo ahí.

\- Ya... lo siento.

Pasó por al lado de Sasuke y le miró de reojo, como si esperase a que el chico le dijera algo, algo que no llegaba. Al final se dio por vencido, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta para irse. Fue en aquel momento cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke girándole y uniendo sus labios a los de un sorprendido Naruto.

No pudo evitar apartar la mano del picaporte y pasarlo por la cintura de Sasuke, abriendo ligeramente sus labios y atrapando los de ese moreno, continuando con el ritmo del beso.

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta y sus manos fueron retenidas por las de Sasuke a la altura de su cabeza. Ese chico nunca sería alguien tierno y dulce, no... Sasuke siempre había sido pasional, puede que su coraza le impidiese hacer amigos con facilidad, pero en el fondo, Sasuke siempre había sido ese luchador, el que conseguía todo lo que se proponía en la vida, el que luchaba con pasión por sus sueños hasta conseguirlos, en el fondo... siempre había sido así, fogoso e instintivo.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke – pronunció Naruto con los ojos cerrados – de verdad que lo lamento mucho, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí y... quizá fui demasiado cobarde para decirte lo que yo sentía por ti.

\- Da igual ahora. Lo único que me preocupa... es cómo supiste lo que me daba miedo.

\- Kabuto me lo contó.

\- ¿Kabuto? ¿El hijo de mi psicóloga escolar? Pero... son archivos privados.

\- Lo miraría a escondidas de su madre. No es difícil colarse en su oficina siendo su hijo pero tranquilo... pienso vengarme de él por lo que ha hecho, igual que estoy dispuesto a recibir tu castigo por lo que te hice.

\- Mentiría si te dijera que no he sentido ganas de vengarme por eso pero... tampoco quería hacerte daño en el fondo, sólo...

\- Me gustas, Sasuke, me gustas mucho y por eso mismo me siento tan mal por lo que te he hecho. Sinceramente, en tu posición, yo no me habría perdonado.

\- No voy a negarte, Naruto, que no soy capaz de dormir ahora mismo, que necesito tener todas las luces encendidas como si eso impidiese que alguien entrase... y la realidad es que hasta tú puedes entrar por la maldita ventana incluso con tu vértigo – aquellas palabras hicieron que Naruto se rascase la parte de atrás de la cabeza casi incrédulo – y aun así... siento algo por ti, estoy enfadado y vas a tener que compensarme esto pero...

\- ¿Quieres que me quede hoy? – le preguntó Naruto decidido – sé algo de artes marciales – comentó con una ligera sonrisa – quizá no pueda defenderte siempre de todos los criminales pero... si te sirve que esté aquí contigo para que puedas dormir, me quedo.

\- Me gustaría poder dormir una noche sin tener que tomarme pastillas, y me gustaría no despertarme casi con taquicardia pensando que podría haber alguien en la casa o en el cuarto que quiera hacerme daño. No sé si funcionará que tú te quedes a mi lado pero... podemos intentarlo si quieres – se sonrojó ligeramente Sasuke.

\- Vale. Hazme un hueco en la cama, dormiré contigo hoy.

Sasuke regresó hacia la cama, metiéndose en uno de los laterales y dejando espacio para que Naruto pudiera tumbarse a su lado. Aquel moreno tan sólo podía perder su mirada en esa ventana que tanto miedo le daba últimamente, pero sentir cómo Naruto pasaba su brazo por la cintura y hundía el rostro en su nuca, le relajó ligeramente. Era cierto que quizá si alguien entrase no serían capaces de hacerle frente pero... por algún motivo, se sentía más seguro a su lado. Ni siquiera había visto sus artes marciales y podrían ser un bodrio comparado a los de su hermano, quizá hasta ineficaces contra otra gente, pero no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa al sentirse estúpidamente seguro al lado de ese maldito bromista que le había hecho pasar una de las peores noches de su vida.

Era cierto que había intentado odiarle, quizá lo hizo los primeros días pero no por el hecho de que le gastase aquella broma, sino más bien... por lo que le había hecho sentir al ver a otra persona a la que quería allí tirada en el suelo, fingiendo desangrarse, fingiendo estar muerto. No quería perder a más gente a la que amaba y desde luego... no quería perder a Naruto.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo – le reclamó Sasuke – por favor.

\- No lo haré.

\- No me refiero a tus bromas sino... a dejarme solo. Ya perdí a mi padre, no quiero perder a nadie más de los que me importan.

\- No lo haré – le repitió – estaré a tu lado, Sasuke. Lamento mucho haberte hecho recordar eso, pero haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a superar esto. Nada de bromas pesadas, no volveré a hacerte ninguna así.

Aquella noche, Naruto se negó a soltar a ese chico. Sintió calor, hasta sudó de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del de Sasuke, ambos lo pasarían mal y, sin embargo, preferían permanecer en aquella posición. A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó con el brazo completamente dormido debido a la presión que ejercía la cabeza de Sasuke sobre él, pero tan sólo una sonrisilla salió de los labios del rubio.

\- ¿Está tu madre en casa? – preguntó Naruto al ver que Sasuke abría los ojos muy despacio.

\- Es posible que esté en el hospital trabajando, pero Itachi seguro que está en su cuarto. No tardará en venir a ver si estoy bien y abre la puerta siempre sin avisar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado Naruto.

Salió corriendo de la cama, buscando sus zapatillas bajo la cama para intentar irse antes de ser pillado, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió encontrándose de frente con un sorprendido Itachi por verle allí.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, signo de que estaba enfadado.

\- Puedo explicarlo – agregó Naruto con cierto temor.

\- Déjale, Itachi, sólo ha venido a disculparse.

\- ¿Y tiene que quitarse las zapatillas para hacerlo? – preguntó al ver cómo las llevaba en la mano.

\- Se ha quedado a dormir conmigo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Itachi cogió de la oreja a un Naruto que se quejaba por el dolor y lo llevó escaleras abajo cerrando la puerta de su hermano. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír... ¡La venganza a veces era dulce!

***

Naruto miraba a la mesa de al lado donde Sasuke tomaba apuntes de la pizarra. Aún le dolía la oreja pero... también era cierto que se le había escapado una sonrisilla al ver cuánto quería su hermano a Sasuke. Le habría defendido de todo y de todos. El discurso que le dio no tuvo precio, pero al final, salió de aquella casa haciéndole entender a Itachi que jamás volvería a fallar a Sasuke en algo como eso, porque él iba a cuidarle a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sasuke mirando a su compañero.

\- Tu hermano da miedo cuando se enfada – sonrió Naruto.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Creo que no volveré a hacerte enfadar nunca.

\- Seguro que lo harás, sigues siendo un idiota y un bromista.

\- Y aun así te fijaste en mí.

\- Los polos opuestos se atraen, no lo sé, Naruto... sólo ocurrió. Yo también estoy sorprendido que me guste un mal estudiante como tú.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin poder fijarse en otra cosa, simplemente, manteniendo la mirada hasta que el ruido de la sirena les sacó de aquello. Ambos empezaron a recoger pese a que Naruto sólo había sacado su libro y un lápiz, algo que era normal, Sasuke sabía de sobra lo malo que era Naruto para tomar apuntes o prestar atención. Seguramente, tendría que estudiar con él para el examen si quería tener una mínima oportunidad de aprobar.

\- ¿Comes conmigo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Y con tus amigos bromistas? Paso – dijo con seriedad Sasuke – ya tuve bastante siendo humillado una vez, no quiero tener que verles constantemente.

\- Entonces iré contigo donde quieras. ¿Tienes algún lugar?

\- Pensaré algo por el camino.

Sasuke cogió la mochila a hombros mientras Naruto le seguía con una ligera sonrisa. Tan sólo un segundo observó a sus compañeros Kiba y Sai que caminaban hacia la cafetería, estos le guiñaron el ojo a su amigo, dándole a entender que habían llevado a cabo el plan.

Un grito... eso es lo que se escuchó cuando ambos pasaban por el pasillo. Sasuke miró hacia atrás sorprendido de aquello mientras Naruto sonreía a su espalda, con las manos sobre su nuca.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Sasuke al verle tan relajado.

\- Yo no mucho, sólo tuve la idea.

Otro grito más recorrió el pasillo, obligando a todos los alumnos a detenerse y mirar hacia aquella puerta de los vestuarios. De la puerta salió Kabuto corriendo completamente desnudo, sonrojado al ver cómo todos los alumnos se reían y cuchicheaban frente a él o tomaban fotos.

\- Maldito seas, ésta me la pagas – comentó hacia Naruto.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – sonrió Naruto – yo estaba en clase.

\- Me las pagarás, ya lo verás.

Sasuke se quedó estático, observando a Kabuto marcharse corriendo en busca de algo con lo que cubrirse mientras Naruto reía tras él. Primero estaba serio, pero pronto al ver a su compañero tan despreocupado, sonrió con él.

\- Hablabas en serio con lo de vengarte.

\- No iba a dejar las cosas así, le pasa por cotilla – comentó Naruto observando por uno de los espejos cómo habían dejado la sala de dentro sus compañeros, con la pared llena de frases en pintura roja que resbalaba por los azulejos como si fuera sangre – yo también sé lo que le da miedo a él. ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

\- Tengo un sitio mejor – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo de la muñeca a Naruto frente a todos y arrastrándole tras él hacia el patio.

Recorrieron el edificio y bajaron las escaleras donde unos días atrás, aquel asesino había atormentado a Sasuke, recreando sus peores pesadillas. Al darse cuenta de cómo Sasuke se paralizaba un segundo, Naruto tomó su mano sin importarle la gente que estuviera allí observándoles, dejando claro que a partir de ese momento, él estaría a su lado, porque su relación iniciaba allí.

\- Vamos, yo estoy contigo – le declaró Naruto.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Sasuke antes de continuar bajando las escaleras y abrir la puerta de cristal hacia el patio trasero donde se encontraba el edificio donde montaron la fiesta, el gran pabellón de deporte. Sasuke fue el primero en empujar la gran puerta y entrar en el desolado edificio. Todavía quedaban algunos decorados que no habían terminado de recoger, pero a ninguno le importó aquello.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Al trastero – comentó Sasuke con una pícara sonrisa – me debes algo, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Yo te debo algo?

\- Me hiciste pasar la peor de las noches.

\- ¿Venganza?

\- Tómalo como quieras, pero dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, y esto es lo que quiero de ti – le aclaró Sasuke bajando por sus hombros la chaqueta de Naruto hasta quitársela, arrinconándole contra una de las paredes y cerrando la puerta del trastero lleno de pelotas de baloncesto, fútbol y otros materiales deportivos.

\- ¿Sexo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Me debes la mejor noche de mi vida.

\- Es de día – le aclaró Naruto.

\- Me lo debes.

Naruto se revolvió de inmediato, dando la vuelta a la situación y tomando las muñecas de Sasuke, le empotró contra la pared donde anteriormente estaba apoyada su propia espalda, arrinconándole esta vez a él y besándole con pasión.

\- Y la tendrás, te daré todo lo que quieras y lo sabes.

\- Te quiero a ti – le aclaró Sasuke echando su rostro hacia delante para unir sus labios a los de Naruto, besándole con pasión, deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior del rubio pidiéndole que abriera la boca y le dejase probar su sabor.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar, abriendo la boca y sacando su lengua también hasta alcanzar la de Sasuke, jugando con ella y explorando la cavidad del otro, centrándose en su sabor mentolado, seguramente causa del dentífrico que utilizaba.

Entre beso y beso, aquella sonrisa cómplice se convirtió en algo mutuo, algo que les conectaba todavía más que las miradas fijas que tenían el uno en el otro. Confianza es lo que rebosaba Naruto, una confianza que aunque pudiera parecer extraña tras lo ocurrido, se había afianzado en ambos, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, de sus miedos, de sus deseos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que conectaban realmente y se entendían a la perfección.

Las manos de Sasuke fueron mucho más rápidas que las de Naruto, haciendo a un lado su agarre y bajándolas hasta la cadera del rubio, cogiendo entre sus ágiles dedos el borde de la camiseta para tirar de ella hacia arriba. No negaba que tenía cierta vergüenza de todo aquello, nunca antes había estado con alguien a ese nivel, tampoco creyó que Naruto lo hubiera estado, era muy posible que fuera la primera vez de ambos pero pese a los nervios, ambos parecían decididos a entregarse el uno al otro.

Naruto colocó sus manos sobre las temblorosas de Sasuke, centrándose en la respiración de éste, juntando su frente contra la de él a la vez que sonreía con dulzura.

\- Tranquilo – le susurró Naruto.

\- Es la primera vez... - dijo Sasuke – estoy un poco nervioso.

\- Y yo, pero saldrá bien. ¿Me crees?

\- Sí.

\- Me apetece mucho – susurró Sasuke – me apetece sólo contigo.

\- Y a mí.

El rostro de Sasuke se movió ligeramente hasta golpear con su nariz la de Naruto, consiguiendo sacar una leve sonrisa en ambos antes de volver a unir con suavidad sus labios en un dulce beso. Tras deshacerse de la camiseta de Naruto, éste colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del moreno, besándole una vez más, sin querer separar sus labios.

Metió sus manos bajo el pantalón de Naruto, con cierta vergüenza y temblando ligeramente, pero a la vez, excitado de estar allí con el chico al que amaba. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la ropa interior, la punta del miembro de ese rubio a través de la tela y un leve suspiro salió de su compañero. Aun así, Naruto seguía inmerso en todo lo que sentía al besarle, inmerso en lo que sentía su cuerpo con aquellos dedos recorriendo su piel.

Lentamente, el miembro de Naruto empezó a despertar entre las caricias que recibía. Sus suspiros se intensificaban, sus labios se movían con mayor pasión, atrapando los de Sasuke en un ritmo más fogoso.

Naruto aprovechó aquel momento de excitación para bajar también una de sus manos metiéndola bajo el pantalón de Sasuke, cogiendo con mayor seguridad el miembro de éste e iniciando sus caricias. Unos suspiros escaparon también por parte de Sasuke en ese instante.

Al verle tan decidido, Sasuke se armó de valor para coger el pantalón de su compañero y bajarlo. Empezaba a estorbar y lo único que quería en aquel instante, era sentir el cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo, su calor, su aroma, su respiración agitada, todo lo que él podía llegar a provocarle. Naruto subió su mano libre hasta los labios de Sasuke, delineándolos con dulzura, sonriendo al hacerlo.

Con su cuerpo, empujó a Sasuke hacia el suelo hasta tumbarle sobre una de las mullidas colchonetas del suelo. Desabrochándole el pantalón con rapidez para deshacerse de él. No quería perder más tiempo, menos al ver cómo su miembro despertaba cada vez más ante las insistentes caricias de ese moreno que ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Tras quitarle el pantalón, Naruto subió depositando suaves besos desde su abdomen hasta su boca, besándole con desesperación a la vez que Sasuke subía una de sus manos hasta los labios de Naruto, colocándolos en medio de ambos para apartarle de su boca mientras sonreía, insistiéndole en que metiera sus dedos en su boca y los lamiera.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello, no imaginó jamás que Sasuke pudiera llegar a ser provocativo, pero allí estaba.

\- Me lo debes – le insistió Sasuke con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Lo sé – comentó cogiendo la muñeca de Sasuke y llevando los dedos de éste hasta su boca, lamiéndolos con sensualidad frente a un sonrojado Sasuke.

Tras lubricarlos durante unos minutos, el mismo Naruto acompañó los dedos de Sasuke hacia su entrada, indicándole el lugar. Sasuke no podía negar la vergüenza que tenía en ese instante, sin embargo, con decisión, introdujo el primer dedo muy despacio. Fue una sensación extraña para Naruto, ni buena ni mala... simplemente, algo que no había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Uno tras otro fue introduciendo un par de dedos en su interior hasta que creyó haber dilatado lo suficiente la entrada de Naruto. Aun así, ambos sabían que aquello no iba a ser un camino de rosas, que dolería el inicio. Fue Naruto el que se colocó arriba, ayudando a Sasuke a que su miembro buscase la entrada. No era nada fácil, pero tras varios intentos, finalmente, la punta de Sasuke entró en él. ¡Raro! Eso era lo que sentía Naruto, una sensación extraña y un leve dolor punzante al notar cómo las paredes intentaban abrirse al paso del miembro del moreno.

Pese a que Sasuke se había quedado quieto y Naruto era el que bajaba sobre él marcando el ritmo, alguna vez frenó intentando adaptarse hasta que finalmente, consiguió que sus nalgas tocasen la pelvis del moreno, introduciéndosela completamente y pudiendo empezar a moverse sobre él.

Besos y más besos seguidos de intensas caricias sobre sus abdómenes, eso era lo que ambos disfrutaban mientras Naruto se movía intentando encontrar su propio placer, tratando de localizar cómo le gustaría a su pareja. Por extraño que pareciera... Naruto fue el primero en eyacular, manchando el pecho de Sasuke y bajando el ritmo buscando un instante de reposo. Sus respiraciones estaban demasiado alteradas hasta para hablar, pero lo que sí consiguieron fue reír.

\- Lo siento... seguiré un rato hasta que llegues – comentó Naruto.

\- Puedes meterla si quieres – comentó Sasuke con un gran sonrojo – no soy de los que me guste experimentar sólo una parte, quiero experimentarlo todo y más... a tu lado.

Naruto sonrió, lubricando esta vez él sus dedos e introduciéndolos en Sasuke. El rostro de Sasuke se tensó, había imaginado millones de veces que aquello dolería, que sería incómodo, hasta que pudieran romperle al entrar en él, pero lo que jamás pensó fue que simplemente... sintiera todo como algo extraño. Eso no significaba que no doliera, ni que no diera placer, simplemente... era algo completamente nuevo para él, algo que debía vivirse para poder expresarlo.

Toda su vida había estado solo, pasando de un psicólogo a otro por su trauma, intentando evitar hacer amigos para no perderlos en un futuro, intentando alejarse de los sentimientos y ahora... había caído hasta el fondo con Naruto. No podía ver su vida sin él en ese instante. Quizá todo aquello era una locura, pero era su locura, la de ambos. La gente pensaría que eran simples chicos de instituto que cambiarían sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana y por otro lado... Sasuke veía esos sentimientos como los más intensos jamás vividos, algo a lo que quería aferrarse y no soltar jamás.

Naruto entró en él con lentitud pese a que también le costó al principio lograrlo. Varios intentos y la ayuda de Sasuke fue necesaria pero allí estaba, moviéndose en su interior, buscando ahora cómo complacer a su compañero, cogiendo con su mano el miembro de Sasuke y acariciándolo con suavidad mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

Apenas unos minutos después... era Sasuke el que temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, incapaz de reprimir sus jadeos tal y como Naruto lo había hecho con anterioridad. Era un momento vulnerable para ambos, vergonzoso tal vez... pero ambos adoraban ese instante en el que podían compartir absolutamente todo el uno con el otro. Así es como Sasuke se dejó ir finalmente entre espasmos de placer, manchando esta vez a Naruto.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que darnos una ducha antes de volver a clase – comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Los vestuarios no están lejos... aunque... vamos a saltarnos varias clases.

\- No me importa – comentó Naruto – ya me ayudarás luego a estudiar.

\- Eso es casi imposible.

\- No te pases, cuando quiero puedo ponerme serio.

\- Naruto... sólo pones tu nombre en los exámenes – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Mejoraré contigo – sonrió esta vez él – siempre y cuando... pueda estudiar a tu lado.

\- No sé si a mi lado estudiarás mucho.

\- Pero merecerá la pena cada segundo – sonrió finalmente dándole un beso antes de tener que recoger todo para ir a la ducha.

Fin


End file.
